Sirena
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Y es que desde aquel encuentro, Minato estaba obsecionado con volver a verla. ¿Ella? Ella no tenía la menor idea de que había sido observada, mucho menos sabía quién o qué era él, y de hecho, tampoco le importaba demasiado saberlo. Aunque debía admitirlo, el mundo fuera del mar le despertaba curiosidad, al igual como a él le despertaba el mundo dentro de este. [UA]


**Serie:** Naruto

 **Pareja:** MinaKushi

 **Autor:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

 **Primer Vistazo**

 **.**

 _¿Qué hace en pleno océano una chica?_

 **.**

Si había algo que Jiraiya sabía era que Minato era **extraño.**

Sip, su discípulo era horriblemente extraño.

¿Por qué decía eso? Se preguntaba siempre todo el mundo.

Muy simple.

Aquel chico estaba horriblemente **obsesionado** con el hecho de que encontraría algún día algo **extraño** en el mar.

De alguna forma, desde que cumplió los 14 años, Minato se había obsesionado con la idea de que algún día, en sus aventuras en el mar, encontraría algo extraño, algo fuera de lo común, algo demasiado sorprendente que revolucionaría todo lo que ellos conocían del mundo. ¡Algo estaba ahí!

Su mente estaba empeñada en que aquello ocurriría. Fue un día cualquiera, mientras zarpaban en una de sus tantas excursiones a nombre de Hiruzen. El rubio le dijo simple y llanamente "Hay algo especial en el mar, y yo lo veré _de nuevo_ ".

¿Qué era eso que vio antes?

4 años después Jiraiya continuaba sin tener idea.

Y pues, Minato a sus 18 años ya era todo un hombre, maduro y muy hábil, un marinero perfecto, hecho y derecho. -No por nada era su discípulo después de todo-. El caso, no obstante, era que aún tenía aquella espina de encontrar un _**no sé qué**_ en el mar. Aunque ahora no lo comentaba a los cuatro vientos, tanto para él como para sus amigos, Fugaku y Hiashi, era obvio que continuaba con aquella idea en su mente.

Pero bueno, a estas alturas ya eran maduros, empezaban a pensar en crear su propia embarcación con el tiempo y aquel deseo de Minato era meramente algo comentado ocasionalmente en una que otra reunión, algo extra que acompañaría sus aventuras.

Como en aquel momento.

Estaban todos en la superficie del barco, festejando a su manera después de una misión diplomática exitosa.

Bueno, **casi** todos.

Jiraiya no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al notar como su discípulo no se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba el chico? En su camarote, leyendo unos pergaminos que le habían regalado de la biblioteca de Kirigakure.

No sabía que tenían los susodichos pergaminos, solo sabía que habían maravillado al chico y ahora se encontraba empeñado en leerlos e ignorar todo a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo va a encontrar una hermosa chica si se distrae más en sus obsesiones? - murmuró para sí mismo el hombre, caminando hacia su tripulación para festejar. ¡Tantas chicas que estaban dispuestas a su muchacho y él nada de nada!

A veces tenía incluso **miedo** de que el chico le fuera al otro lado.

 **.**

-¡¿Dónde se ha metido **Kushina**?!-

Gritó con fuerza el dueño de todo aquel lugar, el rey del mar que se alzaba imponente en su trono de coral, con su enorme cola de color oscuro enrollada en su asiento, y con aquella barba imponente y rojiza meciéndose gracias al agua.

El susto que provoco en criaturas de diversos tipos fue suficiente como para que cada uno corriera, unos buscando una solución, otros temiendo solamente por su vida, unos pocos incluso ni entendieron que ocurrió, solo corrieron.

Solo un valiente se acercó hasta él, un chico de cabello oscuro y que se notaba joven, pero con una sabiduría en sus ojos notoria. -Shikaku, ¿Tienes idea de donde se ha metido Kushina?- exclamó, gruñendo, imponiéndose.

El chico, mirando al hombre y comprendiendo que realmente lo suyo era **preocupación de padre** y no una furia desmesurada, suspiró. -Estoy bastante seguro de que de nuevo está en el parque de Coral. Recuerde que en esta época aparecen los pequeños caballos de mar y Kushina los ama-

No necesitó una segunda explicación, pues los ojos del hombre detonaron comprender aquello.

Un simple gesto y el hombre fue enviado a buscar a la chica. -Dile que no se arranque de sus entrenamientos, tráela- exclamó, serio.

Shikaku asintió y salió nadando hacia el lugar donde imaginaba encontraría a la hija del rey.

 **.**

Un hermoso cabello rojo ondeaba en el agua, acompañando a su dueña, la cual, moviendo su larga y escamosa cola de colores verdosos oscuros reía a un lado de unos cuantos caballos de mar.

Acompañó a las criaturas hasta que se le perdieron, notando después de unos minutos como se encontraba curiosamente cerca de la superficie. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Kushina nadó rápidamente hacia aquel lugar, asomando su cabeza por entre las olas con una mirada pícara en el rostro.

Observando a su al rededor no obstante, no notó nada interesante ni fuera de lo común, de hecho, no pudo evitar suspirar con decepción. ¡Ella quería ver alguna cosa interesante! No tenía de qué, pero quería ver alguna cosa curiosa para variar.

Lo único que observó fue a las aves buscando peces para capturar.

Algo triste, realizó una mueca con los labios cuando algo tomó su muñeca y la jaló con fuerza.

No necesitó voltear para saber quién era. -¿Te mando papá Shikaku'ttebane?- preguntó, con simpatía, riendo un poco por su pequeña maldad de huir de sus entrenamientos.

La mirada seria le respondió que no tenía muchas ganas de bromear. -Eres un amargado'ttebane- murmuró, recibiendo otra mirada fea.

-Ya vamos a casa- exclamó, empezando a nadar.

O bueno, intentó nadar, pues con sutil fuerza, de repente notó como no podía jalar a la chica.

-Eh... Shikaku-

-Dime-

-¿Qué es esa _**cosa**_?-

Y allí fue cuando lo notó, un enorme barco humano se alzaba imponente en dirección hacia donde ambos se encontraban.

Los ojos de sorpresa fue lo único que el chico se permitió hacer en una fracción de segundos, Shikaku hizo acopio de su fuerza -más fuerza- y jaló a la chica de cabello rojo con rapidez, rogando que nadie alcanzara a verles en aquel lugar.

Bueno, eso rezó.

Y sus rezos no fueron escuchados.

Pues desde una singular ventanilla, un hombre rubio alcanzó a notar aquel singular cabello rojo.

Una sonrisa amplia y un brillo en sus ojos fue lo que provocó aquel manchón de color en el mar.

 _ **-Ya te he encontrado...-**_

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Y esta es la siguiente historia larga -y ultima que subiré en esta tirada por ahora-, siempre me gustó la sirenita xD y bueno, viendo esa imagen (la del fic) no pude evitar decirme ¿Por qué no? ¡Escríbelo! Espero que les guste, y espero sus opiniones.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
